ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Avian
Perhaps this page would benefit from a table? The pics are kinda overwhelming the text. - AJHalliwell 23:37, 21 Sep 2005 (UTC) Yeah, there's more pictures than text! Its not a bad thing, but it needs to be arranged better. Any ideas? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 12:07, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) I'll remove the Risian and Ba'ku birds and put them on the Risa and Ba'ku (planet) pages, that should give some more space for the beginning. --Jörg 12:14, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) I've been toying with this: Avian species are species that are reminiscent of Earth birds. This generally means avian species have feathers, and sometimes a beak and claws. Avians usually reproduce by laying eggs. Chickens and Ducks were among the animals the Bringloidi took with them when they were evacuated from their planet by the . ( ) The starship was named after the bird of the same name. ( ) When Leonardo da Vinci had trouble understanding what had happened to him when he was transported onto Tau's planet, Captain Janeway likened his situation to that of a sparrow, only interested in hunting insects and singing for a companion and not knowing anything about the politics of Florence. ( ) Early models of da Vincis flying machines were based on bats or sparrows, Janeway suggested however to base them on hawks instead. ( ) Bird-like species could be seen flying across the skies of Mintaka III ( ), Tarok ( ) and an unnamed planet in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) Risian birds were part of a repressed memory of T'Pols. ( ) Captain Picard and Anij watched a kolibri fly in slow motion on the Ba'ku planet. ( ) A humanoid bird-like creature was on display in Trelane's mansion. ( ) Birds in Art Birds were often seen incorporated into pieces of art, like sculptures. ( ) A bird-like creature was seen on a Vulcan flag on planet Dekendri III ( ) and the Romulan logo consists of a bird-of-prey holding Romulus and Remus in its talons. ( ) Da Vinci was so fascinated by Tuvoks Vulcan ears, that he drew a picture of a caged bird with pointed Vulcan ears as wings. ( ) Sentient avian species * Aurelian * Xindi-Avian * Betelgeusian * Skorr * Humanoid bird (encountered by Christopher Pike on Talos IV) :The Baneans may have evolved from Avians as well, due to the fact that they have feathers. Other bird-like species * Arbazan vulture * Arkarian waterfowl * Baneriam hawk * Chicken * Eel-bird * Flitterbird * Joranian ostrich * Norpin falcon * Rectilian vulture * Reeta-hawk * Tarkalean hawk * Tarkalean condor What do you think? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 12:26, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Well, that looks absolutely nice! That way, we can keep the Ba'ku and Risian birds for the moment, and replace the images, should other birds that have no planet page where we could put them, show up. --Jörg 12:48, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Now this conversation has finished, I deleted the images from this talkpage, to save space. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:04, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Redirect When a user serches "bird," they are imediatly directed to the species. I belive that there should be a refrence to the Bird-of-Prey and Warbird, as well as any other thing with "bird" in it. I wasn't sure, is there a Disembagulation page with all of this stuff, and if there is, shouldn't it be linked to the serch "bird"? – 7th Tactical 05:34, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I disagree. If you want Bird-of-prey, search for that. If you want Warbird, search for that. A "bird", on its own, is just that. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:47, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'd have to agree with Cobra. Besides "warbird", "Bird-of-Prey", and Great Bird of the Galaxy, all other types of birds should be listed on this page. We could have a see also section for the other three, though. --From Andoria with Love 06:30, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Done. I'm keeping it with just those three, especially keeping Bird-of-Prey and Warbird going to the disambig pages rather to to things like or the multitudes of other Birds-of-Prey and Warbirds. This keeps the list short, and keeps it from duplicating those disambigs. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:53, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Veronda bird You missed the Veronda Bird! And that's all you're getting from me, I just came to make sure it was included. Because it's cute. -- Wandering Bird Fan. :As it is from something that is noncanon, it cannot be in the article. You may wish to place this reference on Memory Beta.--31dot 16:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC)